As the scale and scope of network-based applications and network-based services such as cloud computing and cloud-based storage services have increased, data centers may house hundreds or thousands of host devices (e.g., web servers, application servers, data servers, etc.) on a local network. A data center network may include various network equipment (e.g., servers, switches, routers, load balancers, gateways, etc.) configured to send outgoing data from the host devices onto external network(s) (e.g., the Internet) to be routed to various external destinations, and to receive incoming data from external sources and route the data to various destination host devices on the data center network. A data center network may implement a private address space according to a network protocol, for example an Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) subnet, for routing data to endpoints on the local network. Border devices of the data center network may translate outgoing data packets from the private address space of the data center network to a network protocol used for routing packets on the external network, for example Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6), and translate incoming data packets from the external network communications protocol to the private address space of the data center network.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.